


Different, Familiar

by The Big Roman (Hammocker)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Flogging, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Jason-Centric, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/The%20Big%20Roman
Summary: Despite how large the room was, Jason still felt like an animal in a cage, pacing back and forth, from wall to wall. What was Roman planning?





	Different, Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for quite a few months now. Glad to have it done, and hopefully that time has paid off.

Despite how large the room was, Jason still felt like an animal in a cage.

Jason was pacing back and forth, from wall to wall. Roman had rented the room from some sleazy club, but he was yet to hint at why they were there. The space looked like it might have been fancy and nice at one point, with deep red walls and a polished wood floor, but, over time, the color had faded and the floor scuffed over and over again. A king-sized bed dominated the room, even more so with the ceiling mirror above it. Jason caught himself looking at that more than anything else. He couldn’t make sense of it, unless Roman had taken him there to fuck. He wouldn’t put it past him, really, but he had yet to make a single move.

“Feeling restless, Jason?” Roman asked from the front of the room. He was sat on a sofa there, a glass of wine in hand. “Don’t think you can handle what I give you?”

Jason stopped his pacing to fix Roman with a determined gaze. “Psh, I can handle this and then some.”

“I know you can.” Roman lifted one hand and gestured towards himself. “You should be grateful.”

Jason snorted. He wanted to ask what he was supposed to be so grateful over, but he supposed Roman would make that clear in due time. So instead he made his way over to Roman and organized himself over his lap.

“I am grateful, daddy,” he whispered, leaning his head down towards Roman’s wine glass.

Roman took the hint, and tipped it upwards, letting Jason take a couple sips. He would have liked a glass of his own, but Roman had started watching his booze consumption. Apparently he didn’t think Jason could handle his liquor. Not long after that, Roman had all-but-ordered him to give up smoking altogether, to Jason’s chagrin. For a guy running a drug empire, Roman sure didn’t want him anywhere near the stuff.

Right on cue, Roman took the glass away and placed it back on the table.

He didn’t speak, just watched Jason with that maddeningly empty look of his. Without their voices or alcohol in his veins, Jason felt his skin prickling with unease again. Why was he here? Roman hadn’t told him a single thing, except to dress nicely and behave.

Jason wanted to scoff or scowl again, but Roman was watching him so intently that he didn’t dare.

“We’ve got company,” Roman said instead, sitting back.

Sure enough, as Jason jerked his head up, he heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

Things clicked in his head just then. The bed, the mirror, Roman’s demeanor.

“What did you-?” he started, but was interrupted when the door rattled and opened.

Jason wasn’t sure who he expected. Some anonymous looking men in suits, maybe, or business partners who Roman needed to make a good impression with. He wasn’t sure if he was calmed or even more put off at seeing Slade Wilson barge in. At the sight of Roman and Jason, he grinned.

“Roman!” Slade bellowed. “How have you been?”

“Busy,” Roman said, putting a hand on Jason’s leg. “But what else is new?”

Jason took the hint and slid off of Roman’s lap, allowing him to stand up. He eased back on the couch, swallowing around his dry throat. That was Roman’s master plan? A threesome? Jason might have mentioned that he was interested in being used by more than just Roman, but Slade wasn’t his first pick. Slade was always more-

Then, just as the thought occurred to him, Dick slipped in after Slade, shutting the door behind them. As he turned around, Dick’s eyes went to Roman first before he immediately looked away. Then they fell on Jason and the two of them locked gazes for a long moment. Jason was frozen in spot. He knew about Dick’s- thing with Slade, but he never thought Dick would agree to something like this.

Before either of them could speak, Slade pulled Dick up next to himself.

“When’d you get so shy?” Slade teased. “Say hello.”

“Hi,” Dick mumbled, still unable to keep up eye contact.

“You’re not nervous, are you?” Slade asked, digging his fingers into Dick’s hip. “I’m right here. Give us a smile?”

Dick flushed at the contact, but, sure enough, he managed a smile. Jason swallowed thickly at the sight. He wasn’t entirely sure what Roman had in mind, but he was starting to piece things together.

Despite Slade’s efforts and Dick’s flustered face, Roman seemed unmoved by it all.

“Pretty thing you have there, Wilson,” he said, barely even acknowledging Dick himself.

“Hope he’s up to your standards,” Slade replied, tilting his head towards Jason.

“He’ll do.”

“He’ll do?” Jason echoed, sitting up. “He’ll _do_? Do you know how many people would-”

“Quiet, Jason,” Roman growled, glaring at him. “No one asked for your opinion.”

Dick was staring at him now, an incredulous quirk to his brow. Jason returned a shrug. It wasn’t like he was saying anything revolutionary. Dick was hot. No ifs or buts about it. Hotter than Jason, in any case.

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Slade said with a laugh. “He always that mouthy?”

“Yes,” Roman grunted, shaking his head.

“Figured you of all people could tame him,” Slade jeered.

Jason felt a stab of offense at the comment. “Hey, no one asked you-”

“I said quiet!” Roman snapped, fixing Jason with a hard stare.

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Dick called out, standing up straight.

Jason shook his head at Dick, but it was too late. Roman’s attention was on him, and Jason saw the telltale raising of Roman’s hand. Slade’s smile faded and he tensed like he was ready to react.

Before he could hit Dick, though, Roman huffed and lowered his hand again.

“Guess yours isn’t so tame either,” Roman said before wandering back over to the table and picking up his wine glass. “Must run in the family.”

“Be nice, Dick,” Slade warned, in a soft, unassuming voice. “If this is how they do things, then we should oblige.”

Jason looked from one to the other, unsure again of what was going on. He felt like he’d gone into a movie theater with one half of the movie over already.

Dick furrowed his brow, glancing from Slade to Jason for reassurance. Jason nodded at him, hoping that he’d get the idea. Dick being on the receiving end of Roman’s backhand was the last thing he wanted. Jason liked that kind of thing, but he couldn’t say if the same was true for Dick.

“Seeing as you have such a high opinion of him, why don’t you and your brother put on a show for us?” Roman said, clearly addressing Jason. “Keep it above the waist for now.”

“Now we’re talking,” Slade purred, giving Dick a nudge forward. “Go get what you want.”

Dick hesitated, staring at Jason for a moment like he was looking for a sign. Jason was equally unwilling to make the first move, glancing to Roman for reassurance. Despite a mounting arousal, he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted this at all. If he wanted anyone but Roman. And yet, he didn’t raise a word of protest, nor did he move to leave, as per his and Roman’s silent pact. After a second, Dick did approach, but only slowly, and he didn’t touch Jason as he settled down next to him.

For another long moment, they just watched each other. It was a bit like seeing Dick for the first time. All sharp eyes, plush lips, face flushed. His breaths were slow, but stilted, like Dick was working hard to control them. He needed a haircut, Jason noted with dry amusement. It was dangerously close to touching his shoulders. Maybe Slade liked having something to grab.

More than anything, Dick was looking at him differently. There was a heat to his gaze, a certainty that had never been there before. Jason had caught Dick giving him heated looks before, but never with this much determination, this much confidence. Dick wanted Jason, and he was letting himself want Dick. Maybe that was just what Jason needed to do as well. On that thought, Jason leaned forward and kissed Dick on the mouth.

For an instant, Dick froze and Jason feared the worst. Then his arms wrapped around Jason’s waist, and he melted into the kiss. That was enough to cue Jason to go for it.

He pushed Dick back onto the couch, and Dick went with it easily, laying back and wrapping one leg around Jason. Jason went down with him, going right back to crushing their lips together.

Dick’s arms came up behind Jason’s shoulders as he pushed back into the kiss. It was a rhythm of frenzied exploration, savoring the moment, and then pulling back for air. Jason very quickly learned that he liked the feel of Dick’s bottom lip. Their kissing was never symmetrical, and Jason usually found himself on the lower end of it. It was just so smooth and slick and addictive. 

Dick had his own interests, extending beyond just the kiss. He was pressing himself hard against Jason, running his hands down Jason’s back, his sides, his front. Even pressed up against Jason, he kept trying to feel at Jason’s chest and abdomen.

Roman and Slade were standing around them, and Jason never entirely forgot that. He heard them speaking, back and forth, but he didn’t catch many specifics. All he could really comprehend was that they weren’t talking about him or Dick. Work, current events in Gotham, the wine Roman was drinking, anything but Jason and Dick. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

But they weren’t safe from prying eyes. Roman looked their way occasionally, with his usual nonplussed manner of being. Slade, on the other hand, leered like he didn’t have a choice. 

Jason had never felt so watched, by Roman or anyone. Every time he got even a cursory glance in Roman and Slade’s direction, Slade was always doing the same thing: nodding and chatting with Roman, all while he blatantly stared at the two of them. It seemed to spur Dick on, if the occasional moan and glances off to the side were any indicator. Throughout, even with only one eye, Slade’s gaze felt like it might just burn a hole in Jason’s skull.

Jason had to make a conscious effort to ignore it, so he could focus on kissing Dick back and feeling him up and down.

He couldn’t ignore it, however, when Slade sat down on the couch next to them, leaning over them to get a closer look.

“Would kill to get you doing that over my lap,” he murmured, right against Jason’s ear.

Jason could feel blood rushing to his face, but no sooner had the words been spoken than Dick was pushing back against Jason, breaking the kiss. He shoved them up into a sitting position, before falling back over Slade’s lap with Jason in tow. Jason groaned; he liked Dick being pushy more than he’d ever admit. Before he knew it, Dick’s lips were back on his.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Slade purred. “Pretty birds.”

Fingers threaded through Jason’s hair, and he whimpered. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Roman now, watching them all.

The contrast between Slade and Roman was as unnerving as it was arousing. Jason’s interactions with Slade had typically been limited to business. Deathstroke either trying to kill him, or some unlikely situation pushing them into helping each other out. With no job on his mind, Slade stood out as lax, if lecherous as all hell. Jason could see why Dick and Slade got along so well. They were both either hyper-focused, or loose and practically carefree, no in between, where Roman never entirely let go of his cold, calculating facade. Even less so with Slade and Dick here, Jason noted. He was a little amazed at the restraint Roman was showing.

Slade seemed to be having similar thoughts.

“You turn into a spectator when it’s not one-on-one, Roman?” he asked.

“No,” Roman said easily. “Jason, don’t be selfish. Show him what you can do.”

Jason pulled his head back for a moment as he looked to Roman with incredulity. Roman met his gaze, and he sure didn’t look like he was joking. 

“Aw, and here I was enjoying the show,” Slade purred, even as he fixed Jason with his eager gaze.

Dick whimpered as Jason pulled wholly back. Either of them could have kept on for hours, Jason was well-aware, but he wasn’t going to disobey Roman with company present. Not yet, anyway.

Jason slipped off of the couch and onto his knees, edging up against Slade. Slade had dressed nicely enough in dress pants and a snappy top and jacket. Not nearly as nice as Roman’s suit and tie and French shoes, but nicer than most anything else Jason has seen him in. It gave Jason something to appreciate as he unbuttoned Slade’s pants and slid a hand in.

The rumble that escaped Slade’s throat sent a shiver down Jason’s spine. He hurried to get Slade’s cock out and get a hand around it. Slade was big and thick, appropriate for someone as generally big as he was, but Jason got a hold of him with practiced ease. He was half-hard already, and, with a few solid strokes, he filled out even more. Slade groaned and relaxed with the touch. Jason suppressed a smile; it wasn’t a bad feeling, having a big man come apart in his hands. 

Dick had curled up against Slade’s side, and was watching the action hungrily. Jason only gave cursory glances upward, either at Slade or Dick. He’d much sooner have met Roman’s eyes, but he was standing somewhere behind Jason. Somehow that was a lot worse than having Roman looming in front of him.

As if on cue, Roman spoke, “You can do better than that.”

Right away, Jason knew what he expected. Roman had a lot of points of pride in Jason, but only one of the big ones was applicable here.

With his hand still around the base of Slade’s cock, Jason leaned forward to put his lips over the head. No apparent reaction from that much. Perfect. He held for a long moment like that, just gently sucking and lapping the slit. Once he felt Slade relax just enough, Jason swallowed him down as far as he could go. He didn’t stop until the crown of Slade’s cock was into his throat.

“Fu-uck!” Slade snarled, just barely controlling his voice. “Holy- God, kid, did he fuse you with a snake?”

If his mouth wasn’t full, Jason would have laughed.

“No alteration needed, just training,” Roman said with an utterly nonplussed overtone. 

Jason shuddered at Roman’s wording. It was simultaneously flattering and degrading, and it made Jason’s cock twitch.

“See for yourself. Use his mouth.”

Before Jason could process Roman’s words, a huge hand gripped the back of Jason’s head, digging into his hair and scalp. Immediately, Jason knew to relax his jaw just slightly. That was all he had time to do before Slade pulled him back and shoved him back down, setting a harsh pace.

All Jason could do was hang on, covering his teeth with his lips as his throat was abused. Slade didn’t hold back letting everyone know that he liked Jason’s mouth, and, Jason had to admit, he was feeling pretty good too. He had to keep shifting in his knees in a vain effort to relieve some pressure and get some friction. Slade was rough, but he gave Jason plenty of time to breathe before going back down. His throat was starting to get sore in all the best ways. He could have done this for hours.

Slade, however, seemed to have no interest in pacing himself. His thrusts soon grew short and shallow, and his grunts more frantic. Jason braced himself just as he felt Slade’s cock give a telltale twitch. Sure enough, Slade shoved his head down and Jason felt warm cum flood into his throat.

Slade released his hold once he’d gone soft, letting Jason pull up to breathe. For better or worse, Jason didn’t feel too worn out, not with how fast Slade had gotten himself off.

A satisfied hum escaped Slade’s throat, then a deep laugh, before he spoke again, “I can see how you got that temper under control, Roman.”

“Anger management is the least of his abilities,” Roman replied, unmoved by the entire exchange.

“That what you call it?” Slade chuckled. “Always just thought of it as being slutty.”

“And that’s why you handle the dirty work and I’m in the ivory tower, Wilson.”

Slade huffed, but didn’t respond, opting instead to recline and shut his eyes.

With that, Roman hummed, then Jason heard him step forward until he’d come into view to sit on Dick’s opposite side.

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Roman murmured as he loomed over Dick.

Dick took one look to his right, and quickly averted his eyes. His only response was a hum and a nod. Jason felt a flash of pride. Roman would have been way too intense for Dick on a daily basis, but for Jason, he was perfect.

“It’s quite a change, seeing him go from mouthy and belligerent to perfectly pliant and docile.” He paused before adding pointedly, “I suppose you’ve only seen the former.”

Dick didn’t answer that; he only got more tense, and his eyes kept shifting from trying to look at Roman, to Jason, to Slade. He couldn’t meet Jason’s eyes anymore, and Slade was only paying cursory attention post-orgasm. All Dick was left with was Roman’s potent influence.

“But I’m sure if you asked nicely, he’d be more than happy to give you an encore,” Roman offered, crossing one leg over the other and sitting back on the couch. “He talks about you, Grayson, often.”

 _That_ got Dick’s attention. Only then did he look directly at Roman, like he was looking for any sign of a lie. He wouldn’t find any, and not only because of Roman’s mask and face. Dick looked at Jason again too, and Jason met his gaze with an ease that surprised even himself.

“You...” he started, but the words seemed to die in his throat. It took a moment, but the uncertainty soon left his face, replaced by something harder and more confident.

“Suck my fucking cock, Jason,” he ordered, voice lower than normal.

A wave of pleasure shot down Jason’s belly, and he nodded. Roman had already given the okay, so he got right to work, pushing one hand into Dick’s pants.

“‘Atta boy,” Roman mumbled, though, Jason wasn’t sure who he meant.

It was much easier to get a handle on Dick than it was Roman or Slade. He was smaller than either of them, and Jason immediately knew that deep throating him would be easy. Maybe that said something about him.

Dick’s erection was already pretty stiff, so Jason swallowed him down just as soon as his sweatpants were out of the way.

“What’s it like? Knowing your brother is good at this, and that I brought it out of him?” Roman asked.

Dick grimaced and struggled to reply, “You- You couldn’t- He didn’t-”

“Well, I promise you, he always had this in him. I only noticed before you or anyone else did. Lucky me.”

Before Dick could even try to say anything to that, Roman reached down and touched one gloved hand against Jason’s cheek, stroking his jaw with one finger.

“My good boy,” he purred.

Jason let out an embarrassingly earnest moan around Dick’s cock, causing Dick to yelp and grab his hair.

“Go ahead, pull,” Roman instructed.

With only a moment’s hesitation, Dick obeyed, and Jason let out a whimper. He took Dick deeper, intensifying the sensation. Jason hated and loved how cognizant Roman was about his sensitive scalp. Cock in his throat, hair getting pulled, all Jason needed was Roman inside him and he would have felt as complete as he ever had.

“Hold,” Roman ordered suddenly.

Just like that, Jason stilled, Dick’s cock head against his throat and blocking his airway. He stayed that way, nose in dark pubic hair. It was easy, really, just having to sit there and not even breathe. Patience wasn’t as hard for him with Roman.

It wasn’t long before Dick grew apprehensive. Jason could feel it, even from just his thighs. 

“That’s- okay, that’s enough, Jason,” he mumbled.

“No, hold,” Roman repeated, words coming off as even more confident compared to Dick’s stuttering.

Even before Roman reaffirmed his order, Jason hadn’t budged. He’d been on the wrong end of a switch or a flogger enough times to know that a little air wasn’t worth disobedience just then.

“Are you insane?” Dick asked, despite the shake in his voice. “He can’t go this long.”

“He can and he will,” Roman hissed. “Know your place.”

If he was able, Jason would have smirked. He could just imagine the wide-eyed, bewildered stare Dick got at being told off. Dick Grayson, the evergreen favorite. Roman’s words could sting a lot worse than the back of his hand ever could. Even better knowing that _Jason_ was the one who was well-behaved and worthy of praise. For once in his life, Jason felt vindicated. And all he had to do was choke on his adopted older brother’s cock.

God, Jason was fucked, in more ways than one.

“Alright, up,” Roman said, after what felt like an eternity.

Jason pulled up as quickly as he could, gasping for a breath. It felt like he was breathing around tight sandpaper, not helped by the tears stinging his eyes and the saliva around his lips. He must have looked sloppy, but he couldn’t focus on how he looked while his lungs were burning.

Dick was quiet, seemingly humbled by Roman, but somewhere along the line, Slade had picked up interest again. Jason heard a few slow claps on his left, and turned to look.

“Not bad,” he said, looking to Roman. “What was that? Half a minute?”

“A full minute and four seconds,” Roman corrected, keeping his eyes on Jason all the while.

“Very nice,” Slade purred. “How long have you worked on that?”

“Months, here and there. Choking is a favorite of his, but it’s always more potent when he’s not expecting it.”

As they spoke, Jason blinked tears away from his eyes, and shuffled over to kneel at Roman’s feet, where he felt most at home. He rested his cheek against Roman’s knee, glancing hopefully up at Roman. Despite not even looking at Jason, Roman noticed and reached down to run gentle fingers through Jason’s hair.

Jason just about purred, eyes threatening to roll up in his head. He had a hell of a problem between his legs, but it didn’t even seem worth dealing with while Roman was petting him. It was easy to meet Dick’s eyes from where he was resting, and Jason did exactly that more than once. Dick was staring at him, something between bewilderment, concern, and absolute want.

It almost seemed unfair not to show off even more. He still hadn’t sucked Roman’s cock yet, after all.

Jason reached up to touch Roman’s thigh, silently asking permission, but was denied by Roman resting his own hand on Jason.

“No, not yet, baby,” he said, giving him a cursory glance.

Jason grumbled, but kept his head where it was and rubbed his cheek against Roman’s thigh.

“So your boy has tricks,” Slade said suddenly, dismissive and bold. “Well, so does mine.”

Slade reached over to grab Dick by the waist, pulling him close. Dick grumbled his annoyance, but didn’t resist as Slade leaned in to murmur in his ear. As Slade spoke, though, a smile spread across Dick’s face. When he was done, he gave Dick’s thigh a light slap before beckoning to Jason.

“Come’ere,” he offered. “Sit on your uncle Slade’s lap.”

Jason didn’t budge. He glanced up at Roman, who seemed similarly apprehensive. It took a moment or two before Roman gave him a nod. Jason hesitated ever further before finally pushing himself up to his feet and shifting over towards Slade.

As soon as he got close, Slade was grabbing him around the waist and wrestling him into a sitting position. Jason squirmed against him, but without any real intent. He was quickly subdued and splayed out across Slade’s lap. In the meantime, Dick had set about straddling Roman’s lap. The second Jason realized what he was looking at, a pang of jealousy shot through him. That was _his_ man.

Then again, he was willingly sitting on Slade. Jason didn’t know much about Dick and Slade’s relationship, but, if it was anything like Jason and Roman’s, Dick would be just as jealous.

He still wanted to sock Slade when he gave Jason a knowing smirk.

Dick didn’t take long orienting himself before he started to move. It was slow at first, just little hip movements, back and forth. Roman watched intently, expectantly, keeping his hands off of Dick. Jason wasn’t sure who he was more keen to watch at any given moment.

The second Jason began to wonder if Dick knew what he was doing, Dick started moving in earnest. Dick seemed to follow a beat that only he could hear, swaying back and forth in smooth, circular shapes. Occasionally he’d grip the back of the couch and veer down, just barely brushing against Roman.

At one point Dick maneuvered himself around, doing an easy 180, and keeping up the same not-quite-regular, enticing swaying. He glanced over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes, and, for the briefest of moments, caught Jason’s gaze. Maybe he was trying to look to Slade for guidance, but, instead, he and Jason were tangled in each other’s stares. As usual, it didn’t last, but it was enough to have Jason’s heart race.

Slowly, Dick started to lean forward, further and further, arching his back. He kept on until his hands were braced against the ground, spread out on either side. That was where Dick stilled, presenting himself to Roman with one final enticing shake of his hips. Show-off.

For a long moment, Roman was silent. Jason held his breath.

“Not bad,” Roman said at last. “Not the most practical, but not bad at all.”

“ _Practical_?” Slade echoed, disbelief palpable. “Are you blind?” He turned to Jason then. “How do you live with this guy? Practical…”

Jason couldn’t help but smile. If he knew Roman and how he wielded faint praise, his reaction indicated some level of dissatisfaction, and dissatisfaction with Dick meant that Jason was still Roman’s easy favorite. He preened over that implication.

“What can you do?” Dick asked, only half-addressing Slade. “Some people just don’t have any taste.”

Jason winced at the comment. He knew exactly what would happen if he mouthed off to company like that, but Dick didn’t know Roman.

Dick was moving to get back over to Slade when Roman lashed out and grabbed him across his jaw, painfully pulling him back.

“Do you discipline him at all?” he addressed Slade as he glared at Dick.

“Why would I need to?” Slade fired back. “He’s perfectly behaved.”

“You would say that, wouldn’t you?”

Slade’s smirk said everything that needed to be said.

“Well, if you’re so confident, why don’t you give me a demonstration on ‘proper’ techniques for keeping him in line?”

Dick about jumped at Slade’s words, but Jason recognized the familiar flush that painted his face at the same time. “What?! Are you serious?”

“Oh, look at that, there he goes again,” Slade deadpanned. “More than I can handle, let me tell you.”

“Fuck you,” Dick mumbled.

“You always dig your own grave, boy?” Roman asked as he stood up. “Get him over on the bed, face down.”

Jason and Slade exchanged a glance at each other, then eyed down Dick. Dick stared back, expression falling as he realized exactly what was about to happen.

Jason pounced on him first, pinning him to couch before he could jump to his feet.

“What the hell?!” Dick spat, squirming, but with less strength than Jason knew he had.

“You heard the man,” Jason muttered back. “You need to learn your place.”

Before anything more could be said or done, Slade was hauling Dick out from under Jason. Jason allowed himself to be pushed aside before hopping up himself to follow Slade over to the bed.

Dick fought a lot harder against Slade than he did Jason, but it still wasn’t nearly as much as Jason would expect from him normally. It was easy for him to wrestle Dick down onto the bed and then hold him there, one hand on Dick’s lower back, the other on pushing his head against the blankets.

“I hate you guys,” Dick mumbled despite his position.

“You don’t know when to stop talking, do you?” Roman asked.

“Nope, never have,” Dick replied, deadpan and undeterred.

Oh, Dick was going to _die_. Jason settled toward the head of the bed to get a good view of the show, and face Roman all the while.

Roman had retrieved a flogger from the room’s wardrobe, and was now pacing back towards the bed. As he got close, Jason saw that the implement was definitely leather, but soft, supple, and not too thin. Just cruel enough so that Roman could get a message across. It would hurt like hell, but it wouldn’t bruise too easily and Dick would be able to keep playing in short order. Again, Jason felt a tug of jealousy at the thought of Roman using it on Dick instead of him.

Jason nearly laughed, suddenly struck by how strange that was. Some part of him would rather take the pain with Roman’s attention over letting Dick have any of Roman’s attention at all.

“Get him a little further down,” Roman instructed Slade. “I’d rather not hit you before you’ve pissed me off.”

“Is that a promise, _daddy_?” Slade asked, voice low with a teasing edge, as he complied.

He dragged Dick further down the foot of the bed so his feet could touch the ground and his ass stood out. Dick wasn’t squirming anymore, seemingly aware that he wouldn’t get far anyway, and Slade only bothered to hold him by the shoulders.

Roman gave Slade a short glare before slapping the flogger once against his palm, sending a crack through the room. Dick jumped, like he’d already been hit.

“Wilson might not care what you say or do-” Roman brushed the flogger across Dick’s ass and thighs as he spoke. “-but you don’t mouth off to _me_ , boy, unless you want consequences.”

Jason knew what came next. A pause, for about five or so seconds, just to throw Dick off, and then-

_Slap!_

A long cry ripped its way out of Dick’s throat. He was writhing now, and Slade really had to hold him still. Jason leaned down just so to see Dick’s face, and, sure enough, his eyes were already watering.

“Come to think of it, I don’t really need to hear that from you,” Roman mused, seemingly to himself. “Wilson, keep his mouth busy, won’t you?”

Again, Slade repositioned himself, sitting and inching up to Dick, who was still reeling. He gently ushered Dick up to position his head in Slade’s lap. From there, it was just a matter of getting him to realize that there was a cock right in front of his face before Dick got the idea. He took Slade into his mouth like he’d been doing the same for years. Dick probably had been doing this for years, Jason realized in passing.

After the short reprieve, Roman started up an uneven pace of blows, keeping them to Dick’s ass for now. Dick’s yelps were muffled now, but no less blatant. He had to grab on tight to Slade’s waist just to keep himself steady. It was at once sweet and absurdly hot to witness. Jason knew where Dick was; deep in that intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure and attention. He envied it, but he couldn’t look away or complain. Seeing Dick, his perfect, princely majesty, showing his basest desires and want for degradation was worth every second of Jason sitting back on the sidelines.

For a brief instant, Dick pulled off of Slade as he caught his breath.

“Please…” Dick slurred between breaths. Jason wasn’t sure he knew what he was saying.

“If you don’t want it, tap out,” Slade whispered to him, never losing the lecherous overtone to his words.

Despite the offer, Dick remained silent and unmoving. He was either just that stubborn or he liked the sensations more than he was letting on. After only a short breather, he put his mouth back over Slade’s cock, just to the head. It seemed that he wanted to muffle himself as much as Slade wanted to be blown.

His plea only spurred Roman on, hitting harder and faster across Dick’s sensitive thighs in particular. Tears were streaming down Dick’s face, and, in the back of Jason’s mind, he envied Dick’s position. The absolute center of attention. He knew Dick was enjoying that at least, and the arousal was spilling over onto Jason.

With one final blow to the small of Dick’s back, it was done. Roman stepped away to place the flogger back as he’d found it.

“Be glad you’re not Jason,” Roman said, casual as if he hadn’t pushed Dick to tears. “I wouldn’t be nearly as lenient with him if he talked back like you did.”

A swell of pride rose through Jason’s chest. In Roman’s world, that meant that Jason was worth more. Roman trusted that Jason knew better, and that, if he acted out, it was purposeful and deserving of greater punishment. By that same coin, it also granted Jason with higher authority and responsibility. The way he regarded Dick, Jason doubted if Roman would even trust him to do laundry. It gave him the deepest, sickest sense of satisfaction.

Roman returned to admire his handiwork, reaching out to run a hand across Dick’s ass, where it was still raw, drawing a gasp from Dick. He pulled off of Slade’s cock, whimpering and gripping Slade’s thighs as he tolerated the pain.

“Quit your whining, you earned this,” Roman chided. “How about you make it up to me, huh?”

Dick turned about as if to blow Roman next, but Roman merely clicked his tongue and waved Dick off.

“Not what I had in mind, kid,” he said. “Jason, come over here.”

Jason tried to hide the expression on his face as he crawled up to perch next to Dick.

“Good,” Roman purred as he shifted over to Jason and stroked a hand down his cheek.

Jason gave a satisfied hum, leaning into the touch. He still didn’t know what to expect, but he trusted Roman would tell him in time.

“So obedient for me,” Roman continued

When Jason looked up once more, he found that Roman’s attention was on Slade, giving him a slight nod. Then he fished his cock out and moved it against Jason’s lips, who immediately opened his mouth to take him. He watched Roman, watched every slight movement of his body, and the subtle shifts in his expression. No one else could read Roman, not the way he could.

He was so lost in these thoughts that he nearly yelped when he felt strong hands on his hips, pulling him an inch or so back.

“Nice,” he heard Slade murmur, before those strong hands started cupping his ass.

“I’m giving you the opportunity to enjoy him,” Roman said pleasantly, although Jason could sense the cold undercurrent.“But if I catch you touching him without my blessing, I’ll cut your hands off.” His attention snapped to Dick. “Goes for both of you.”

Dick paused in apprehension, but Slade just made a mocking click of his tongue.

“Of course, Roman, _sir_ ,” he said, all the while shoving down Jason’s pants until he could toss them wholly to the side.

Jason’s apprehension must have shown on his face, because Roman resumed petting his hair, keeping his hips still for the time being.

As slick fingers circled his ass, a shudder wracked Jason. Slade had to have just licked them, the filthy bastard. Yet somehow, in the tacky room, with Dick watching intently, it only spurred him on and Jason arched into the touch.

“Good,” Roman purred, giving the slightest push against Jason’s lips. That was his cue.

As Slade pressed a finger into Jason’s ass, he took Roman deeper, groaning at the unfamiliar sensation. Slade’s fingers were thicker and less calculated than Roman’s, but it was an enjoyable contrast. Slade was breathing down his neck now, seeming to take breaths of his scent, only magnifying the sense of humiliation and exhibition.

Always, though, Jason felt Roman’s eyes on him, watching like a hawk for anything he’d forbid.

“Grayson, why don’t you find us some slick?” Roman said, not even looking at Dick as he gestured towards a side table.

It wasn’t a request, Jason knew that much. He could imagine the wrinkle of disgust in Dick’s face, the offense at being treated like some errand boy, but it seemed like Dick was finally learning. He shifted off the bed to do as he was told without further question. Or maybe he just liked seeing Jason as he was, and wanted to encourage it.

Jason certainly was encouraged. Roman was thinking about fucking him, and soon. Or maybe letting Slade fuck him. Jason shuddered at the thought. It was filthy and forbidden and not Roman, but the idea still excited him.

“That feel good, sweetheart?” Roman murmured to Jason.

Jason moaned his confirmation around Roman’s cock as Slade prodded farther inside of him, seeking his prostate. Jason arched back as much as he could, but, all at once, Slade pulled out. Jason whimpered and nearly pitched forward, with only Roman to reach down and keep him steady.

“Thank you, dear,” Slade rumbled from behind him.

Dick must have found the lube, but Jason almost wished he hadn’t. He’d been with Roman long enough to deal with even minimal lube, and he’d rather have dealt with that than the crushing emptiness.

Even so, Jason didn’t have to wait long. The time from the pop of a cap and Slade pressing slicked fingers up against Jason’s hole couldn’t have been more than ten seconds. Slade was even less considerate this time, circling only once before working two fingers into Jason. All Jason could do was moan around Roman and take it.

“That’s it,” Roman encouraged from above. “Get him good and ready. He’ll need it.”

“Something on your mind, Roman?” Slade asked, a grin in his tone.

“Always,” Roman answered. “Use more.”

Jason wasn’t sure if Roman meant fingers or lube, and apparently Slade wasn’t either. He poured a healthy amount just above Jason’s entrance, drawing a shudder from Jason, before using the added leverage to push a third finger into him.

It had been hard enough to keep focused before, but now, Jason squirmed openly. Just in time for Roman to grip his hair and pull him off his cock.

“Feels nice, huh?” he said, leering down at Jason.

Jason just nodded the best he could, hoping that it wasn’t some kind of trick question.

“Good. But we can do better than that.” Roman made a show of seeming to consider his options. “Seeing as we have guests, we ought to do something special.”

Jason blinked a few times, half-excited and half-afraid for whatever Roman had in store.

“How would you like to take both of us at once?

Jason’s breath caught in his throat, but a chuff from Dick’s side of the bed turned both Jason and Roman’s attention to him.

“That’s not going to work,” Dick declared out of left field.

Roman was silent for a long stretch, and Jason went cold in that time. Dick was playing with fire.

Then Roman laughed, unserious, but just as lofty as ever. “Aren’t you just a ray of sunshine? Think my cock’s too big, is that it?”

“Just saying,” Dick said, a playful edge coming into his voice. “You might as well just have Slade fuck him for all the difference it would make.”

Jason wanted to snap at Dick, tell him to shut up and stop digging his pit deeper and how dare he say that about Jason’s man. Not wanting to get caught in any crossfire, though, Jason stayed quiet.

“I’ll make you a bet,” Roman hissed. “You turn out to be right, you can go at your brother in my place. You’re wrong, you suck his cock while Wilson and I get work done.”

That shut Dick up. His smile faded as his face flushed, and he had no smart reply to a suggestion that he clearly wanted to become reality. Maybe even wanted it whether he won or lost the wager.

“You do a good job, and maybe I’ll even let you get off,” Roman finished. “What’ll it be?”

“You’re on, Mask,” Dick said, regaining some of his fire from earlier.

Roman laughed. “You’ve got some nerve, I’ll give you that.”

All the while, Slade had remained quiet, too focused on the task of loosening Jason up to make any third-party jabs. He pulled Jason’s back flush against his chest as Roman and Dick had their spat, offering some kind of quiet comfort away from the ongoing conflict. He kept pressing his nose against Jason’s scalp, and Jason wondered if he just liked the smell of Jason’s shampoo. Either way, it was easier to relax against his big, warm frame, even as a fourth finger slipped into him.

“What do you think, Wilson?” Roman asked. “Is he ready?”

“Who, Jason?” Slade asked, as if it could have been anyone else. “He’s been rearing to go from the start.”

Jason certainly felt ready enough, wide open from Slade’s fingers. They already felt thick; Jason could hardly imagine what double penetration would feel like, especially with two endowed and determined men. Or, if Dick was right, and it really wasn’t possible.

Either way, they were all about to find out. Slade edged forward with Jason as Roman beared down over the two of them, trying to find a good position. Roman reached down to push Jason’s legs apart just the right way, while Slade laid back to get Jason at a better angle. Slade’s cock pressed dangerously close to Jason’s hole, his interest apparent.

Roman wasn’t much different, but once again, he was more restrained. Even painfully hard and trying to prove a point, he wasn’t rushing. He made a point to get both himself and Slade just the right places before he gave the go ahead.

“After you, Wilson,” Roman invited.

All Jason could do was try to remember to breathe as Slade lined up his cock and pressed his way inside. It was all done in a single, smooth motion, and Jason shivered throughout. Slade was big. Comparable to Roman, maybe not as long, but _thick_. Jason grabbed at Roman for support, gritting his teeth.

And, just like that, it was done. Slade was fully seated and still inside of Jason. He shifted his hips a bit with a grunt, seeming to get comfortable

“How you doing, Jason?” Roman asked in a mumble.

Jason could barely manage anything beyond a whimper. “‘s good, real good.”

“Good,” Roman echoed, taking the lube for himself. “Just relax, my boy, we’re going to make it even better.”

Even as Roman murmured comfort to Jason, he was spreading lube over his cock. Slade nudged at the back of his neck at the same time, offering even more distraction from what was about to happen.

Jason did all he could to focus on the distractions, even as Roman slid into position, pressed up against him and Slade. Jason couldn’t decide where to look anymore, half-tempted, half-scared to watch Roman push in, but just as scared to look away.

As if on cue, Roman prompted him. “Keep your eyes down, sweetheart.”

There was no way that Jason could disobey. He tipped his head downward, taking in the sight of himself, already impaled on Slade’s cock with Roman’s just touching the rim so far.

“Good boy,” Roman murmured, just as he began his push.

Jason groaned, his legs beginning to quake once more at the heavy, impossible stretch of it. And yet, Roman was making it happen, slipping in ever so slightly, one inch at a time.

“Good boy,” Roman repeated all the while. “Good boy, there you go, see how well you take it?”

Jason did. He couldn’t not see, and it was all he could focus on. He couldn’t think, he could hardly breathe, all Jason could do was feel.

That feeling was so overwhelming that Jason feared he might melt. Shudders wracked his body, and his eyes were doing all they could to roll back in his head. He’d never felt quite this full, never had the thought crossed his mind that he could be this _stuffed_ , but here he was.

It only got more intense as Roman eased in further alongside Slade. Jason must have been covered in sweat, and the only thing holding him in place was the combined force of the two men inside him. 

“There you go,” Roman breathed to Jason as he finally stilled. “That’s perfect. You did such a good job, Jason.”

Jason moaned, more on reflex than any comprehension of what he was hearing. It sounded sexy and it was praise and it was Roman, and that’s all that mattered.

“Always figured you were a bottom, but I didn’t think you had it this bad,” Slade commented, running a gentle hand down Jason’s abdominals. “Nice and sweet and responsive.”

Proving Slade’s point, Jason shudder from that contact alone. Too much, too much when he was already taking the both their cocks at the same time. 

As Slade went on with his easy touches, Roman’s attention turned elsewhere.

“It’s not going to work, huh?” he jeered at Dick.

Jason couldn’t steady himself for nearly long enough to see Dick’s reaction.

“Get over here and make yourself useful,” Roman ordered, carefully reorganizing himself so that there was just enough of a gap around Jason’s groin.

Whatever his feelings on the matter, Dick complied, and shifted into Jason’s field of view, dipping his head into the now open space. Pretty boy. He looked good, all mussed hair and pouty lips, ready to suck cock like the slut he was. No wonder he and Slade got along.

Unfocused as Jason was, the second that Dick lapped at the head of Jason’s cock, his train of thought derailed. He cried out, hollered practically, whining and begging, and doing all he could to flail back and forth against the restraint of the bodies around him.

“Keep at it,” Roman ordered Dick, before softening his tone for Jason. “S-sh, you’re fine. It’s a lot to take, isn’t it?”

All Jason could do was nod, his mouth hanging open as his brain worked overtime to process what was going on. Dick never stopped his slow assault, his tongue a constant, velvety blessing and curse. Jason wanted nothing more than to buck his hips, but he couldn’t, quite literally couldn’t if he’d have wanted to. All he could do was take. 

Then Roman was talking again, slowly and clearly. “Wilson and I are going to start moving, and it’s going to feel good. Alright?”

Again, Jason nodded, even having barely heard half the words Roman said. He wanted it. He was drunk on arousal and cock and _Roman_ , and he wanted anything that was thrown at him. It was too much, but still, he wanted.

And just like that, Jason got what he wanted. He couldn’t tell who moved first, but the shift inside of him was more intoxicating than anything before it. His eyes rolled up in his head, and all he could comprehend was the easy, but thorough stretch, and Dick’s mouth on him.

In the briefest moment of clarity, Jason understood exactly why Roman had arranged this meeting. It was euphoria. It was _bliss_.

Jason was floating on air, his impulses and instinct completely in control. That was all he needed, just a sense of what felt good, and letting everyone within five miles know that it felt good.

A litany of moans fell from Jason’s throat, only occasionally interrupted by a plea of, “Yes, fuck, more” or “Please, daddy, _please_.” It didn’t matter who was there anymore, not when Jason was filled with want and desire.

His pleas were obliged readily by all parties. Slade and Roman picked up their pace as much as they could without hurting Jason, and Dick took Jason ever deeper. It was a wonder that Jason didn’t come sooner.

As his climax drew nearer and nearer, Jason once again made to squirm away, almost running from the sheer pleasure of it. Roman, Slade, Dick, though, they all made sure that he didn’t run, all-but-forcing him to experience it, that deep-seated relief and enjoyment. Jason cried out throughout, and tears rolled down his cheeks from how sheerly _good_ it was.

It might have been the best orgasm Jason had ever had. This side of humiliation and discipline followed by relief from Roman.

Either way, Dick swallowed around him as he came, taking any evidence for himself. Jason couldn’t complain. He couldn’t do much of anything. As soon as he’d been all wrung out, he slumped back against Slade, eyelids flickering open and shut. He was still so full, and it had gone from something that made him want endlessly to a source of comfort.

The two men kept it up even with Jason raw and spent, chasing their own orgasms. He was boneless and unable to even try to struggle all the while, only vaguely aware of Dick pulling off of him. Jason blinked, and Dick seemed to materialize in front of him, smiling softly at him.

“You really are pretty like this, Jay,” he whispered, maybe hoping that neither of the other two men would hear. “My pretty little brother.”

With that, he pressed one more sloppy kiss to Jason’s lips, offering Jason a taste of himself. Jason’s cock gave a valiant effort to rise, a warmth pulsing in his chest.

“Oh, fuck,” Slade rumbled, faltering for the briefest of moments.

Roman simply grunted, but it was enough to tell Jason that he approved. Jason wasn’t sure who set off the chain reaction, but one of them was coming, then the other, and Jason cried out weakly at the raw, wet sensation of it. He felt some of their cum drip back out, slicking his thighs even further, and definitely getting on Slade as well.

Both of them milked themselves dry inside of Jason, taking their sweet time in some final, silent competition. Ultimately, it was Slade who relented, being the first to move to pull out, though, Roman was fast behind him.

As he was tugged off of Roman and Slade’s cocks, Jason whined his displeasure. He’d been so full, and it had been good, even if he knew that he was bound to be sore for a while.

Roman seemed cued into Jason’s feelings, and eased him off of Slade, murmuring praise and comfort to him all the while. He was picked up, and brought over to be set down among the pillows at the head of the bed. Roman sat on the edge of the bed next to Jason, but still Jason felt more than just Roman’s eyes on him.

Slade whistled.

“We wrecked the hell out of you,” he laughed. “It’s a good look.”

“What? So now I don’t look good?” Dick teased, slipping a hand across Slade’s lap. He’d yet to get off, come to think of it.

Slade’s grin was immutable as his gaze slid from Dick to Jason and back. “Well, now that you mention it…”

Just as Dick was about to retaliate, Slade grabbed him up and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Jason had to admit, the two of them were easy on the eyes like that.

All the while, Roman paid neither Slade nor Dick any mind. His focus was devoted entirely to Jason, running a hand through his hair and easing him back down. It was impossible not to sigh with contentment from Roman’s attention.

Figuring that Roman wanted him to be comfortable, Jason did what seemed natural and watched as Slade hauled Dick over his lap.

Slade retrieved the discarded lube, spreading a healthy amount across his palm. All the while, Dick shifted in his lap, cock straining with need. Jason wasn’t surprised, given that Dick was going to be the last to come. He cried out in desperation as Slade wrapped a hand around it, and Jason thought he might spill on the spot. Instead, though, Dick simply grabbed around Slade’s neck and whimpered for more, bucking into Slade’s fist..

“That’s it, fuck my hand,” Slade egged him on. “Feels good, isn’t that right, little bird?”

If Dick’s moan at that was any indication, he agreed. 

It was something odd, watching them. Jason was too far gone to be turned on by it, but it was gratifying in some ways, seeing how the two of them handled each other. They were very- compatible, to use a word.

Just as he and Roman were, Jason supposed. He had all but melted into Roman’s embrace, his focus shifting from Dick and Slade to the gentle touches that Roman was showering on him. It was enough that Jason started to drift off, unable to fully concentrate on anything at all.

He was only vaguely aware as Dick let out a telltale groan, his legs stiffening up in front of him. Again, a primal shudder ran through Jason at the thought of Dick coming all over Slade’s hand. That thought was only compounded as Slade brought his hand up to take a taste of it himself, then offer the rest to Dick, who lapped it up obediently.

“Perfect,” Slade rumbled, pulling Dick in even closer to his chest.

It was only then that Roman laid down fully next to Jason, putting an arm around him and nudging his face against the top of Jason’s head. Jason couldn’t help but smile, warmth blooming in his chest.

He was briefly distracted from Roman’s presence as Slade flopped down next to the two of them, Dick on top of him.

“Did I say that you could stay after the main event?” Roman asked, though, there wasn’t any force behind his words.

“You never did get that stick out of your ass, did you?” Slade laughed. “Let us enjoy the afterglow for a bit.”

Roman huffed, but said nothing more to Slade.

In the meantime, Dick reached over to run a gentle hand over Jason’s side. For an instant, Jason worried that Roman would take exception, but he only gave a warning grunt, a small indication that he tolerated what Dick was doing, but wanted him to go no further. It was the first time that night that Dick seemed to understand the signal, gingerly making his way from Jason’s side up to his abdominals, and taking care to avoid touching Roman himself.

For once, nothing needed to be said between the two of them.

He drifted off before long, somewhere between awake and unconscious, surrounded by warmth and comfort. Jason couldn’t have said how long it had been when Slade shifted away from the bed, and Dick leaned over to say a quick, gentle “see you”. Slade was even more curt, saying something about appreciating Roman’s offer, followed by a quick farewell to both him and Jason.

A moment afterward, Jason heard the door open before clicking shut, and then silence fell over the room once more. It was only then that he realized for the second time that night that he could see himself and Roman, nestled together, in the mirror above. In the heat of the encounter, Jason had completely forgotten that it was ever there. There hadn't been any time for him to be self-conscious. He almost had to laugh, but Jason didn't have enough energy for even that. The two of them looked so contented together. It made him want to kiss Roman.

As though reading his mind, Roman leaned down and pressed his face against the top of Jason’s head.

“How was it?” he asked in a low whisper.

Jason blinked once, deciphering the question, before tilting his head up to give Roman a gentle pushback.

“You should surprise me more often,” he breathed, almost laughing. “Was real good.”

“Maybe I will,” Romain said, running his fingers down Jason’s scalp.

Jason offered nothing but a smile in return, nestling closer to Roman’s side. All he could hear was Roman’s steady heartbeat and deep, easy breathing beneath him.

That was all Jason needed, and with a contented sigh, he finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
